Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance In general, Eggman is depicted as being rotund in appearance. He possesses a dome-shaped head and no visible neck, a bald head, a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany moustache. During his early years, Eggman had a completely round torso with normal-looking arms and legs. Back then, he also wore a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots and silver-colored round buckles, white gloves, and mirrored pince-nez glasses. In the present day, Eggman remains obese, but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both his tinted glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear, though his mustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. His primary motivation throughout most games is his psychotic belief of self-entitlement. Arrogant and narcissistic, he constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego, usually reinforced by his goal of finally constructing the Eggman Empire, and doesn't care where it starts. His narcissism is such that when he first discovered the Phantom Ruby, what it showed as his deepest desire was Eggmanland complete with various labels of his names and statues to himself, and was saddened when the illusion ended. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic when the world is at stake; though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. In some of his incarnations, he actually displays a begrudging respect of his arch-enemy, Sonic. Despite his intelligence, Eggman can be very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of Sonic Unleashed, when Orbot begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert while making agitated noises and violently flailing his arms in an attempt to grab him. Although Eggman is known for childish outbursts when angry, there are a few rare instances where he comes across as stoic and even-toned when extremely aggravated or during very serious situations. Notable instances of this include the Station Square incident, after Tails not only beat him to his crashed missile but also disarmed it, leaving any chance at him destroying Station Square to be impossible, he proceeded to threaten the young fox while barely even raising his voice; and the Deadly Six incident, where he, after being taunted by the then-renegade Zeti about their impending destruction of the world via their stolen Extractor, threatened them in an even-handed manner to destroy everything they desired before smashing the ice-block communication set they were using and retaining this tone when telling Orbot his hands are okay from smashing the ice blocks so long as he can strangle a Zeti with his bare hands. Trivia * The quote "pingas" is from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode, "Boogey-Mania". Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains